Gohan's Sacred Quest
by Hiroshidama
Summary: Gohan as charged with a sacred quest during the time of Maijin Buu. At the end of his life, Gohan must complete the quest. He undergoes some changes and has a pall, Trunks Jr, help him. It starts slow but gets really good.
1. Kaioshin's Secret Plea

Gohan's Sacred Quest  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Kaioshins Secret Plea  
  
During the 2^nd coming of MaijinBuu, Kaioshin secretly confided in Gohan. He told Gohan the reason Earth suffered from attacks and was chosen as the hiding place for MaijinBuu. The Earth was once the property of Kaiosama, the first supreme ruler. The Earth was given to him as a gift from his father. The Earth was just another planet at the time, but it was to become a symbol of power among the great.  
  
Kaiosama had successfully united both the afterlife and life realms for the first time in the history of the multiverse. The father of Kaiosama was the watcher of all life, while his mother the Princess of the Afterlife. Shortly after his parents married, his father and his mother's father were killed in a battle against the Demon Mortimer. Kaiosama gathered an army of warriors he had trained with since he was 7 years of age. At 16, Kaiosama led his force against the dreaded Demon Mortimer and his army. The armies waged war while Kaiosama struggled against Mortimer himself. It looked grim for Kaiosama until Mortimer killed his only family left, his mother. The penned up rage he had exploded in the form of a giant cloud of energy. Kaiosama charged and hit Mortimer with a punch so powerful that his body ended in a small explosion.  
  
Kaiosama being the only descendant of either thrown became Emperor of the Multiverse. For the first time, all was peaceful and pleasant. Years past and life flourished. But all things must come to an end, as did the peace. For a plague spread among the multiverse, a plague known as technology. People developed ways to journey away from their homes and even their planets. The journeys to other planets led to war. People ignored his order, so he had to establish his dominance.  
  
Feuding people who refused to stop were stricken down by Kaiosama's sword. Conquering people burned by his fire. Evil people drowned by his floods. However, instead of peace, Kaiosama found himself at war with others. The mortals of life rebelled his thrown of life and the dead arose to take the thrown of immortals. The kingdom was collapsing.  
  
No longer would Kaiosama let his armies perish for him. Kaiosama disbanded his defenses and let himself be killed. The man who destroyed him was a ruthless being, a vicious man-beast, he was a saiyan. The saiyan devoured Kaiosama's body in hopes of being granted his power. The cannibalistic, power-hungry maniac was not granted the power; he lacked Kaiosama's sole. Kaiosama sent his sole to the place he still had domain over, Earth. From his sole grew a pure being that was to be called an Earthling.  
  
Earthlings had the will but not the strong flesh of Kaiosama to do his bidding. If a Saiyan and Earthling were to unite than he or she would gain the power of Kaiosama. Kaioshin told Gohan that they were the only two that knew this.  
  
*  
  
The reason Kaioshin placed MaijinBuu on Earth was that hopefully the sole of Kaiosama might relinquish MaijinBuu as Kaioshin couldn't. When Babidi went to revive his father's evil creation Kaioshin thought that Gohan would be his only hope. After Goku defeated MaijinBuu to everyone's surprise, Kaioshin didn't bother help Gohan receive the powers of Kaiosama for there was no reason to. The multiverse was at peace.  
  
Kaioshin watched as Goku eliminated each threat with help from the Z warriors. It wasn't until Goku had past and Gohan was on his deathbed that Kaioshin contacted him. 


	2. The Journy Begins

Chapter 2  
  
The Journey Begins  
  
Gohan had forgotten about what Kaioshin had told him; or rather put the memory into the back of his mind. Any day Gohan would pass and meet his father, mother, wife, and brother. Goten had perished because of the same virus that almost killed Goku. "A waste," Gohan muttered.  
  
"What Papa?" his Great great granddaughter asked her 200 year old Great great grandfather.  
  
"Nothing hon."  
  
"Are you sure you want to be left alone?"  
  
"Oh yes, quite sure."  
  
"Alright, love you."  
  
"And me you."  
  
With that, Marron gave Gohan a peck on the cheek and crept out of the room. No sooner did Gohan shut his eyes than he had a vision.  
  
"Gohan, "bluntly stated the ageless Kaioshin.  
  
"Yes Kaioshin," answered the aged Gohan.  
  
"It's time, time for you to fulfill your prophecy; to revive the great Kaiosama. "  
  
"Why now? I am too old. I fear I could pass any minute. Why?"  
  
"Now I need you, this universe needs you."  
  
"I am too old. I can't even get from my bed."  
  
"Tell me. Can anyone else do this?"  
  
"My descendants are Saiyan-Earthlings. Surely they will better qualify."  
  
"They do not have the gift. Only the first Saiyan-Earthling has the power."  
  
"How may I do this?"  
  
"Can you transform to SuperSaiyan Gohan?"  
"No, I lost that power when I received my mystic powers."  
  
"Good Gohan, now listen carefully. I want you to get the device from Trunks Jr. that Bulma made in order for Vegeta to grow his tail back and use it.. Then at the full moon tonight, power up to mystic and look at it. Understand?"  
  
"Yes, all except why. Why must I have Kaiosama's power?"  
  
"I don't know, but your father feels something. He feels it inside himself. No one else feels, but why doubt him now. No matter what, you must succeed, got it?"  
  
"I shall do my best."  
  
With that, Marron shook Gohan awake. She had heard it all and from the stories he used to tell her, therefore, she knew it was serious. While her grandfather and Kaioshin talked, she called Trunks Jr. over to see if he knew what was going on.  
  
"Are you okay Papa? I brought Trunks to get his help."  
  
"Wonderful, I was just going to get you Trunks!" Gohan sounded very jubilant. Marron hadn't heard him talk like this since she was a baby. She was 17 now and very beautiful. She had medium-length brown hair, naturally tan skin, blue eyes, and an athletic slender frame. She wasn't a fighter, she was an ex-soccer player that taught P.E. at Satan High School.  
  
"Trunks?" Gohan asked, his jubilancy still showing.  
  
"Yeah Gohan? "Trunks stuttered, not sure if Gohan was crazy.  
  
"Do you have the tail-spawner in your capsule pack?" Gohan inquired with force.  
  
"Uh-huh, here yah go." Gohan caught the capsule Trunks had tossed to him.  
  
"Thank-you Trunks."  
  
Then, Gohan dropped the capsule on his lap. The release of air ended and Gohan used the device. As if magic, Gohan's tail grew back and Gohan reached into his pocket and pulled out a Senzu Bean. Quickly he ate it and sprung out of bed and into his wheelchair. He had no real need, but he surely wouldn't be allowed to leave without it. 


	3. The Room of Space and Time

Chapter 3  
  
The Room of Space and Time  
  
Gohan left the house and immediately sprung from the wheelchair and into the air. His grey saiyan hair spread as he flew over Satan City. He was on his way to Kame's place when Trunks Jr. popped up in front of him.  
  
"Gohan, where are you going?"  
  
"Nowhere, just to visit some old friends, Gohan was lying through his teeth, "I want to say goodbye before I pass."  
  
"Gohan, I'm not a fool, I know that something is going on."  
  
"No, why do you say that?" Gohan chuckled with a smirk on his face. The expression was the same one he had given all his loved ones when he hid something from them.  
  
"Because Gohan, you grew you're tail back and started flying, which you haven't done in 30 years." Trunks was surely related to Bulma. "Come on, level with me."  
  
Gohan saw his concern. He told Trunks everything; about Kaioshin's order, Kaiosama, and why he grew his tail back. Trunks was curious how Gohan could do all this at his age, but didn't doubt that he could.  
  
"Gohan?" Trunks asked, "Can we stop at my dad's place first? I think he should know. He could help."  
  
"Off course Trunks. Good idea."  
  
When they arrived at Trunks Sr.'s place they were shocked to find him missing. That isn't the only thing they found; a hole was broken in the back wall. The two concluded someone had taken him and the kidnapper was involved in why Gohan was on a quest. Trunks may have been old but he was certainly stronger than a regular human, the kidnapper must have been strong.  
  
Wasting no time, the two charged to see Dende.  
  
"Hey Gohan; Trunks, longtime no see. What's up?" Dende said cheerfully.  
  
"Something is terribly wrong. Gohan was told by Kaioshin that he must go on a journey..." Trunks explained the entire situation as his father loved to do. Gohan watched and realized how much like his father he truly was.  
  
He had short, purple hair that wasn't combed in any particular direction. It didn't really need to be. The hair was only and inch long. His eyebrows extended past the rims of his eyes. He was muscular because he trained, but he never became anything like a SuperSaiyan. His base power was around 500,000. A massive base, Gohan wondered what he was when he charged up. Trunks Sr. had Jr. when he was already old. Trunks Jr. was only 27 years old.  
  
"Dende, do you have the power to make more dragonballs?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Sure Gohan, but what if another Evil Shenlong thing happens, with no Goku or Vegeta, we'd be doomed?"  
  
"I need to wish for youth and then we can destroy them, Okay?"  
  
Dende realized Gohan was right. Seeing that this was the only way, he created a new set of dragonballs. He used his powers to bring them to Kame's place.  
  
"Dragon, arise!" Gohan shouted.  
  
"I am the dragon of Earth. Give me your wish."  
  
"Make my body young again, like it was in high school."  
  
With a blinding flash of light, Gohan changed back to a young man. Jet black hair, a toned, slender body, and this time he had a tail.  
  
"Your wish has been granted!" With that, the Dragon left and the balls scattered.  
  
"Gohan, you; you look great!" Said an excited Trunks.  
  
"Thank you, I feel great." Replied Gohan.  
  
"You know Gohan," Started Dende," you can go in the time chamber until the full moon comes, that way you will be strong for your quest."  
  
"Good idea"  
  
"Gohan, may I join you. I've always wondered what it would be like in one of those." Asked Trunks.  
  
"I guess so, but it's no walk in the park."  
  
"Great"  
  
With that the room of time and space was prepared for the first people to enter it since Ubuu. Gohan put on some training clothes that Dende had stored. Trunks had brought along his own. When they entered the room, Gohan showed Trunks around.  
  
"Trunks this is the bedroom. There are two bed's. It is very important to get a good sleep so you can train harder the next day. Here is the kitchen. When my dad and I were in here, we couldn't cook very well. Lucky for you I learned to cook in my 200 years. Over this way is the endless room. It goes on for an eternity in all directions except for the floor. In the beginning you might not want to go out too far, it is extremely hard on the body. 


	4. A New Super Saiyan

Chapter 4  
  
A New SuperSaiyan  
  
Gohan and Trunks didn't do any training the first night in the room of space and time. They just slept. Gohan suggested this to Trunks so they could get used to it. The next morning, Trunks arose to find Gohan already training.  
  
"Gohan, it's amazing. I don't understand how - it - it- is - so - big!" Trunks baffled.  
  
"Don't try to understand, it will make you mad. Just know it goes forever."  
  
"Okay. So, what is the agenda?"  
  
"Today, you become a SuperSaiyan."  
  
"What? Me? No."  
  
"Your base power is enormous. If you power up, and I force you, you should transform with no problem."  
  
"Okay, but why do you want to make my power greater?"  
  
"I need a partner for my journey."  
  
"Me, alright!" Trunks smiled. He always had dreamed of adventures. He quickly powered up. The house behind him darkened when viewed through his translucent aura. His veins rippled and his eyebrows crunched together.  
  
Gohan was surprised to see a non-SuperSaiyan have a power-level over 1 million.  
  
"This won't take long. Step off the platform."  
  
"Wow, it's intense. I can barely stand."  
  
"Keep walking."  
  
Trunks kept walking and Gohan kept him going. About 10 feet from the stairs Trunks fell to his knees.  
  
"Get up and walk." Gohan yelled.  
  
"I can't."  
  
"You can and you will; now get up."  
  
Trunks tried his best but couldn't do it. A furious look came over Gohan. If your father could do this at age 8, than you can do it at nearly 30. Trunks tried again but couldn't. Gohan, in frenzy, grabbed Trunks and threw him. 20 feet later Trunks landed with a thud.  
  
"Ah----------! Gohan help me! My bones are breaking!" Trunks pleaded.  
  
"No Trunks. Do it by yourself, or die!"  
  
Trunks screamed in pain as the gravity of the room pressed his body against the floor. In a rush his head sprung up. The depleted aura around him grew back. It continued to grow past the dark tint it was before. The aura grew larger and brighter; first it turned a light blue as his body rose off his knees. Then he because completely erect as the aura turned to a light yellow color. Sparks shot off him, his short hair started to stand up, and he began to float. His body rose into the air. His hair was totally pointed upward now and began to become gold as did his aura. In a sudden jerk his body bulged, his eyes completely turned white and his pupils slowly grew green as they became visible; Gohan ensured the transformation.  
  
A giant Masenko flew at Trunks. Trunks' aura just shot it away. Gohan launched another, this one 5 times the size of the last. Trunks put his rippling hands up to block it, the veins in his arms and hands seemed to nearly break out of his body. The Masenko was winning at first. The beam pushed against his body, but at the last second the tables turned.  
  
Trunks' hair shot up and back, the added 2 inches as well as the rest turned bright gold. Trunks pushed the beam forward and up. Rods of lightening shot around him. Finally he propelled the beam back at Gohan. Gohan dodged it only to find a fist in his face. He flew out into the abyss of whiteness on his back, bouncing as peaces of his clothes tore off. He climbed to one knee but Trunks kicked him upwards at full force.  
  
Gohan stopped and looked for Trunks. He couldn't pinpoint Trunks' power in the room. It was everywhere. Gohan felt Trunks' vibration from above and shot himself to the ground. He dodged Trunks as he tried to stomp Gohan on his way down. While Gohan flew backwards away from Trunks he powered up. Trunks appeared behind Gohan and tried to hit him with a roundhouse kick to the spine. Trunks found that he didn't hit the Mystic Saiyan. Gohan had grabbed his leg and threw Trunks into the abyss.  
  
Trunks stopped and charged back at Gohan with a punch. Trunks only hit a Mystic after image of Gohan. Gohan appeared behind Trunks with a smirk on his face. Trunks got hammerfisted into the ground.  
  
"Okay Gohan, you win!" Trunks pleaded.  
  
"Ha-ha, alright Trunks. That's enough fighting for today."  
  
"Am I a SuperSaiyan now Gohan?"  
  
"No, you're more than that. You're a SuperSaiyan 2."  
  
"What, already?"  
"Yup, but there's still some training to do for today."  
  
"What should I do?"  
  
"What's your most powerful energy wave?" Gohan asked.  
  
"I call it the black death. Wannah try it out?" Trunks said with a grin.  
  
"Sure."  
  
Trunks charged up to his max SSJ2 power. He placed his hands together and started to form a ball. Trunks started screaming as the ball turned black and the space between his hands grew. His hands were soon vertically parallel. A black cube formed. Lightening was shooting through it madly. With another scream, Trunks' energy wave was released. The Black Death extended towards Gohan always keeping its shape.  
  
Gohan was off guard and barely managed to fall out of the way. The wave hit the bed post at the living quarters. The post just disappeared and the beam shot the impenetrable entrance door. No explosion took place. The beam finished its path and ended. A single tear of joy rolled down Gohan's young face.  
  
"Incredible!" Ended Gohan solemnly. 


	5. The World That Changed in a Day

Chapter 5  
  
The World That Changed in a Day  
  
Days went by in the room of space and time. The days turned into weeks, weeks into months, and months into a year. Gohan and Trunks had split up to train alone and at their own pace when Trunks passed to SuperSaiyan2. Gohan had also become much stronger though he was limited by his mystic form. With the hour of entry back into the outside world approaching, Gohan and Trunks met up.  
  
"Hey Gohan. Long time no see, huh?" Trunks laughed.  
  
"Yeah, how'd your training go?" Gohan queered.  
  
"Pretty good, yours?"  
  
"Not to shabby. I have a surprise for you."  
  
"Show me!" Trunks said with rejoice.  
  
"No, you'll see when the time is right."  
  
"Sure. I guess it's about time we go now."  
  
"Yeah, let's go."  
  
With that, they turned the wheel and pushed the chamber door open. The first glance taken onto Earth was not a pretty one. All Gohan and Trunks found was a baron land of death below Kame's place. Earth had been ravaged by some creature of enormous power.  
  
"No, what hap...penned?" Gohan sputtered.  
  
"I don't know." Trunks replied.  
  
"We've got to find out who did this, and make them pay."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Gohan and Trunks did a quick five second power up and shot into the air like rockets. The pair split to cover more ground.  
  
While flying, Trunks though, "I hope I didn't cause this to happen. I wonder if that portal I made caused this. I should have never pushed the limits of the room of space and time. I've got to fix this."  
  
Trunks shot off in another direction after that, and he did so at full speed. Rays of SuperSaiyan power shot off of him as a jet-stream of gold was left where he flew. It slowly faded away.  
  
"I can't believe that all this could happen in one day. It just doesn't seem possible."  
  
"I know what you mean. I had no idea it was happening either and I haven't been in the room of space and time." Responded Trunks' sister Tetsumi.  
  
"It's really weird that Trunks would just leave like that. Its been a whole day already. Its almost time for the full moon. I could need his help."  
  
"Don't worry Gohan, if you need help you can always use the IRT."  
  
Tetsumi was the spitting image of Bulma. She was beautiful; with long purple hair and a slender, tall body she could have one a Bulma look-alike contest. She was also obviously a genius. At 20 years of age, she already owned and operated the Capsule Corp. company and invented many great tools.  
  
Her masterpiece was the inter-realm transporter(IRT). It allowed the user to travel to the place of the dead and take back any one person they wanted. However, if the user didn't come back within 24 hours, they would be lost in the afterlife forever. Never to be able to say goodbye.  
  
"Thanks all the same Tetsumi, but I think I can handle this. It's way to risky for me."  
  
"Okay, suit yourself Gohan. Remember the offer is always there."  
  
"Thanks and if you see Trunks Jr. , let him know I went to see the full moon from Kame's place." 


	6. Mystic Outzaru

Chapter 6  
  
Mystic Outzaru  
  
The full moon was almost up and there was no sign of Trunks showing. Gohan waited impatiently, starring at the sky. It was about 6 O'clock now and the sky was dim. The moon was about half visible. The sky was clear of clouds.  
  
"Yo Gohan. No sign of Trunks?" Tetsumi called.  
  
"Not yet." Gohan replied.  
  
"What are you doing here? It may not be safe."  
  
"I was just curious. If any trouble starts, I'll hop into my jet pod and leave."  
  
The air craft she rode in on was called a jet pod, another one of her brilliant inventions. It used only gyrocentric power to fly. It was capable of keeping up with a Level 1 SuperSaiyan going at a leisurely pace. It was a tinted Plexiglas bubble that the passenger floated in. Anti gravity was a common thing now.  
  
"It's against my better judgment but I don't think you'll listen to me anyway."  
  
All of a sudden Gohan's body jerks. His eyes widened as he blankly gazed into the moon above his head. For seconds nothing happened, but then he was kicked in the stomach by a shadowy figure. The figures power was quite meager but enough to make Gohan stagger. Gohan looked down at the figure.  
  
It looked just like Chibi Goku. Tetsumi did what she said and hopped into here jet pod.  
  
"What's the big idea? Who are you and why do you look like my dad?" Gohan demanded.  
  
The figure ignored Gohan query and kicked him again.  
  
Once again Gohan announced, "Cut it out. Who are you?"  
  
The figure once more went to kick Gohan, but Gohan gracefully dove out of the way. The figure continued to attack Gohan unsuccessfully. Tetsumi was about to fly off when she noticed a tattoo on the strange beings arm.  
  
The tattoo was a bow with two R's; one R on each side of the bow. Tetsumi had done her research and knew what it was.  
  
"Gohan, he has a red ribbon tattoo on his arm. It's not your dad. Gohan!!!" Tetsumi screamed.  
  
The message didn't reach Gohan's ears though. The Plexiglas mesh walls of the pod stopped all sound from reaching Gohan. She tried again not realizing Gohan couldn't hear her.  
  
"Gohan, he's part of the red ribbon army! Get him!" She said as she banged on the ships insides.  
  
Gohan still could hear her. He continued to dodge fist after fist that was thrown at him. Gohan pleaded with the creature to stop and inform him of whom he was. Never did the creature's relentless assault cease.  
  
Finally, determined to help Gohan, Tetsumi jumped out and screamed, "Gohan he's red..."  
  
An energy wave was fired at Tetsumi.  
  
"No!!!" Gohan shrieked as he shot forward to save Tetsumi. Gohan quickly grabbed her and took the wave on his back. "Red what? Tetsumi, Tetsumi!"  
  
Tetsumi had passed out from the threat of being killed. Gohan turned around and faced his foe. "You should have never brought her into this."  
  
"Red Ribbon. The Red Ribbon army." The creature showed Gohan the tattoo.  
  
"So you caused all the damage to Earth. You'll pay."  
  
"Not likely, I possess your father's entire power and more. There's no way you can win."  
  
"Grant me this then before you kill me; How did you get his power?"  
  
"When Bebi was on Earth my master collected cell samples just like his father did. Rather than make a perfect being, he copied Goku and made me. I am his clone. I was born as a child with the same power as him. I have been training for 150 years without stop. Just imagine what that would do to your power, and your mind. I was going crazy, so I broke free. I found that the only way to control my rage was to release it. So here we are, a destroyed world and me and you."  
"You're a monster!"  
"Maybe so, but I will destroy you."  
  
Both of them charged up to their maximum power. Gohan became mystic and the clone became SSJ3. He had never seen a full moon before so he wasn't SSJ4. At the same time they both caught sight at the full moon.  
  
"Ah..." They both screamed in unison as they grew 50 feet taller. Hair covered both their bodies. The clone was a Golden Outzaru, golden hair had grown. Gohan was something else. His Outzaru form had platinum colored hair standing on end. It was hunched over like a rabid beast. The muscular and toned body of the beast was nothing like the Golden Outzaru. It used its speed rather than pure strength.  
  
The two Outzarus collided. Swinging crazily as blood was shed from both. Eventually Mystic Outzaru Gohan was able to gain the upper hand when he sweep-kicked the clone to the ground and jumped on it. Gohan continued to rampage of top of it, banging with its massive paws all over the battered clone's torso. With one final kick to the stomach the Golden Ape coughed out blood.  
  
Gohan backed up and charged forward with a pained look on its face. The hair on his face was barely visible. His mouth trailed back almost to his ears. His teeth were sharp and jagged, dripping with fresh blood. The eyes on the beast were pewter yellow and glowed platinum. He seemed unstoppable until the tide shifted.  
  
The Golden Outzaru shot a golden beam from its mouth that caught the Mystic Outzaru in the gut. Gohan flew back into a stone pillar built in commemoration of Goku's service as the eternal dragon. Gohan fell to his knees as a crack formed in the pillar. As Gohan looked up, the hair on his Outzaru back grew longer, his claws grew longer, and his mean streak grew longer.  
  
Gohan attacked like lightening, thrashing the clone as if he was nothing. The clone's hair was half torn out and blood leaked from most of the Golden Outzaru's body. For seconds the creature didn't move. The Mystic Outzaru fell of guard when he thought that the clone had died. All of a sudden the clone charged at Tetsumi. Gohan didn't have enough time to save her.  
  
It looked grim until a bright flash occurred. The Golden Outzaru flew back past Gohan. Someone had saved Tetsumi. His hair grew down to his legs and in a golden color. He lacked eyebrows and was extremely muscular. He also lacked a tail.  
  
"Are you okay Tetsumi?" The figure asked.  
  
"Yeah, I think so." Tetsumi answered.  
  
"Now to do something about these monkeys."  
  
With that, the SSJ3 charged a cube in his hands, not uninterruptedly however. The clone charged at this being but was met by an Outzaru knee to the stomach by Gohan. The black box was shot at the moon and in a flash the moon was gone. 


End file.
